


It Won't Hurt

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Series: Miraculous (Un)Reveals [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: AU where Adrien doesn't handle the relationship with his father and his missing mother well. At all. AU where Adrien feels worthless and doesn't want to fight the depression anymore. At one point, Adrien is done with his fathers lies and secrets, skipping school. What happens when Marinette catches him doing the unthinkable?Read the beginning note for more.





	It Won't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware Adrien is usually an upbeat kid.   
> Yes, I am aware this would never happen.  
> Yes, I am aware that this plot line would never be introduced into the show at all.  
> It's an AU. Get over it.

The last year had been rough.   


He'd lost his mother and his father, for different reasons. Emilie had randomly vanished, never leaving a note or explanation. Gabriel vanished because... well, because he disappeared into his fashion, never coming out of his study except to go to his room at 22:00 or 23:00, then staying up for another hour or two, coming up with new designs, paying bills, writing emails, or doing late night reading.    


Gabriel was basically running on 4 hours of sleep every day. And Adrien was always getting the backlash. Today, in particular, was especially brutal.   


"No, Adrien. Just because it is your mother's birthday does not mean I'm going out of this house for dinner. It wouldn't matter if it were my birthday, I'm staying here where we're perfectly safe."   


That blew quite a few fuses in Adrien's sensitive teen system. "Does this mean nothing to you, Father? She would want to celebrate with her family, not stay here where we're more likely to get attacked than out there." At this, he pointed to the huge windows sprawling ceiling-to-floor in front of them. "You obviously don't learn anything in that school of yours, Adrien. I might have to bring you back to your tutors so you don't fall behind."   


His mouth fell open, shocked and hurt. "Father! I'm ahead of my class, even the next year! I don't understand-" His father cut him off. "That's exactly my point, Adrien. You don't understand, which is why, after today, you will no longer be going to that wretched place. Now, don't you have piano lessons to attend?"   


Returning his expression back to its saddened state, the blond bowed his head in resignation. "Yes, Father." “Good. Nathalie will bring you to the hall when your meal is prepared.” Adrien was beyond upset.

He was furious. He was done.

Nobody needed to know the plan he was creating in his head, only what it would result in. Alya would be upset and Nino would probably kill him again when he found out, but they weren’t his main concern. What would Ladybug do when she found out?

_ What would Marinette do? _

Knowing that her friends were like a second family to her, both of the aforementioned girls would probably cry, become furious, then kill him a third time. Together.

The similarities between the two didn’t bother him at this point, as he was more concerned about where he would find the savior. Rummaging around in the kitchen for ten minutes resulted in an assortment of knives, taking two with him to his room.

He wouldn’t do it tonight.  _ No. Tonight would be too soon. It needs to be next week. _

He didn’t want to wait; wanted it to be over now, but he knew it would be too obvious if he just disappeared today. So he waited. An entire week of pain and agony, going through lessons with his tutors that he wouldn’t ever need again. Once this week was over.

Finally, one week since Adrien had last seen his father, he knew it was time. Time to get this misery out of the way. Time to see his mother.

Time to give up the Miraculous.

He reached for the nearest blade and brought it to his wrists when there was a knock on the door. “Adrien?” It slowly creaked open, but he sat on his bed, frozen.

“Adrien, you haven’t been to school all week, Nino and Alya were getting worried about you, so I came to make sure you were-” The bluenette stopped talking when she stood just inside his room.

But she wasn’t staring at the rock wall or the skateboarding ramp. No, she was staring at the knife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday morning, the threesome had walked into their first class, expecting to find their blond friend already waiting. They’d arrived late, as they’d had a little present for him. He hadn’t been there.

Tuesday, they were ready to see his smiling face staring up at them, wanting to know what the homework assignment was so he could catch up. They still hadn’t gotten the present to him. Again, he wasn’t there.

The same thing happened on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday morning. Adrien hadn’t shown up once, and, despite what she said that night, Marinette was the one who needed calming. Chloé, Alya, and Nino were trying their hardest to keep their friend understanding, but she was getting in their heads.

_ What if something  _ **_had_ ** _ happened to Adrien? _ _   
_ Chloé knew Gabriel had probably pulled another one of his stunts, locking Adrien in his room for a week for sneaking an extra piece of bread or fruit. 

What she didn’t know was that it was worse than before, and this time, the result would not be a silent blond model for two days. What she didn’t know was that it could result in never seeing him again.

Finally, Marinette got up the courage to go to the Agreste household to find Adrien. When she got there, Nathalie had opened it without question; apparently, he hadn’t come out of his room all day.

She walked into his room after knocking, knowing he was probably doing his school work or working on a piano lesson. When she walked into his massive room, - which she’d had yet to tour - the last thing she’d expected…

Well, it wasn’t to see a steel blade pressed against a pale wrist by its owner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small present that Marinette Dupain-Cheng held in her hand dropped to the floor as she took one hesitant step towards her friend. “Adrien, what-” He cut her off, pushing the blade into his skin a little, drawing out a single drop of blood.

“Stop, Marinette. Stay there. I didn’t want you to know. Didn’t want anyone to know. Why are you here?” He made sure to press the knife into his wrist more, grimacing in pain. 

“Stop! I’m not going to answer your question until you put that blade down!!” He didn’t comply, instead, pushing it farther into his skin, cutting through the veins. “Do you really want me to do that, Marinette? You don’t know what I’ve gone through. You don’t know what I’ve felt.”

He moved to the other arm, the first one now openly oozing red liquid. “ADRIEN STOP!” She sighed reluctantly, hanging her head in shame. “You’re right. I don’t know all of your past, nor what you’ve kept to yourself. 

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to learn. Why don’t we talk?”   
The blond had to admit, it sounded nice. Finally having someone listen to his side of things, taking his voice into account, making him feel wanted. But no, this was his decision. He had to go through with it. 

“You’re convincing, Marinette, but I’m not stupid. I’m not falling for any more ‘nice’ acts from anyone, even you.”

He pushed the blade until it cut through his other vein, and he dropped it, as though the blade was made of fire. “NATHALIE!!” The bluenette called before racing towards her friend, now resting against his bed.

“Why? Why would you do this?” She begged him to tell her anything as she worked, putting pressure on the slits with his bedsheets. “It’s…” He sucked in a breath as she pushed more pressure on the cut.

“It’s Father. He’s always been controlling, I don’t even know how to put it into words. He just takes the happiest person and turns them into something… dark, bleak, even.” 

She nodded as he spoke about his past, continually interrupting to call for Nathalie Sancoeur. After a good two minutes, the woman had failed to reply to a shout for help, so Marinette whipped out her phone at called 1-1-2.

“What’s your emergency?” An indifferent voice asked. “Hi, my friend just slit his wrists open, and he’s bleeding pretty bad, and I’m putting pressure on it.” After giving the address and confirmation someone would be on their way, the girl hung up.

“Okay, Adrien, just keep talking. What was the last thing your father said to you?” As he recounted the story, the medics arrived, but he kept talking. The entire ride to the hospital, Adrien recounted his meeting with his father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette’s dislike for the cold man grew by the second, and when Adrien came out of surgery the next day, it made its final collection of any admiration she had for Gabriel Agreste when he didn’t show up to see his son out of anesthesia.

In fact, she didn’t see the man the entire week that his son was in the hospital, nor the month he was in counseling. It was Marinette that went to each session. Marinette that helped him through the most painful month in his life - aside from when his mother went missing.

Marinette that, after two years of fighting akumas, defeating Gabriel, going through more counseling for Adrien, reveals, and dates mixed in, proposed to Adrien Agreste.

It was Marinette that brought life into Adrien’s life first. Marinette that made him happy again. Marinette that reintroduced him to everything, and showed him how to hide the scars. 

But it was Adrien that made his way in the world, Adrien that helped Marinette take over the Agreste fashion line. Adrien that fought Gabriel Agreste himself.


End file.
